


Space Invasion

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights' insecurities are testing her relationship with Raditz as he is holding back his Saiyan instincts from her, and they find advice from the people that care about them.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains sexual roleplay between characters that is explicit in nature and content. Please read at your own discretion.

She gasped when he tossed her on the bed and she scrambled up to the headboard, making herself small as she stared up in alarm at the large man standing at the edge of the bed. He licked his full lips as he began to pull off his black armor and threw it aside. His eyes raked over her form slowly, but stopped at her breasts and hips for a few seconds longer. “What a pretty little earthling,” he leered, his voice low and dark.

Her heart pounded at the sight of him. He was very large and imposing. The muscles on his tall frame rippled as though sculpted by marble, all of which were covered in caramel skin. He had a deep widow’s peak which led to a thick mane of hair that touched his shoulders. His features were sharp, yet handsome, with dark piercing eyes. Her eyes grew large when he pulled off the last piece of clothing, black armored shorts, and slipped them off slowly down his legs. He stood up to full length and he took hold of his raised cock which was veiny, long, and thick. He began to stroke it with his large hand leisurely while his brown tail flicked behind him in his excitement. 

“I’ve been wanting to know what earthling pussy tastes like and now, I'll finally get my chance,” he drew his tongue over his teeth as he put a knee on the bed and released his cock which now dripped with precum.

“Stay away from me!” She yelled as she held together the edges of her shirt which he had torn.

He hummed as he began to crawl towards her like a stalking predator, his tail twitching in anticipation, “You know, your pretty golden locks are a rare sight in the universe. And I get to admire it all to myself.” He approached close enough to take a lock of hair to twirl around his fingers, and his eyes zoned in on her lap, “Tell me, do you also have a gold adorned pussy?”

She made her move then, lunging to get off the bed as fast as she could, but he was too quick and his tail whipped out to wrap around her waist. She found herself on her belly and heard the fabric of her pencil skirt tear. She clawed at the sheet to get away, but she was suddenly flipped onto her back and pinned to the bed underneath her captor, who held her hands down above her head. She let out a frustrated growl as she tried to buck and kick him off, yet he held her down firmly and was seemingly unbothered.

“Feisty,” he grinned darkly as she continued to struggle against his hold. 

“Let me go, and I’ll show you how feisty I can be,” she spat.

He laughed low, “Sorry, my pretty little earthling, you’re not going anywhere. You’re the spoils of war, my own personal prize.” He brought her wrists together to hold with one of his large hands and he pulled apart the sides of her shirt to expose her creamy breasts encased in a red lace bra. He licked his lips as he brought his face down to her neck and breathed in deeply, growling in appreciation before slowly trailing to her breasts, “What pretty treats, just the right amount to put in my mouth.”

“Don’t you dare touch me!” She bucked against him, but she was cut off when he licked her brown nipple through the lace with his coarse tongue and she gasped.

“So sensitive,” he growled as he lapped at her again before twirling his tongue around the areola. 

“No…” she moaned as she squirmed on the sheets, her thighs rubbing together.

He chuckled cruelly, “I think I've decided.” He moved his mouth to flick the tip of his tongue over her abandoned nipple, “Despite my orders, I’m going to keep you and pump your pretty little body full with my seed.” He hand slid down to her hips and massaged them, “I want to see your belly swell with my cubs.”

She glared at him, “I won’t let you take my virtue!”

He glanced up and their eyes met. He looked at her for a few moments before he broke into a grin, followed by choking laughter, “Your ‘virtue’?”

Her eyes narrowed, “What about it?”

“That’s too cute, Tights,” Raditz chuckled over her.

She pouted, “Get off me.”

He complied as he began to give full belly laughs, “You’re so cute!” Tights huffed at his words as she pulled her shirt together and got off the bed to go to the bathroom. Raditz got up to follow her, but she slammed the door in his face, “Wait, sweetie! Don’t go!”

“Go away,” he heard her say through the door and clothing rustling.

“Tights, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” he said apologetically to the door. He should have known better than to react the way he did. She had suddenly brought up the idea of roleplay a few days ago and created this elaborate story that he thought was a bit… eccentric, but he knew that it had been hard for her ask as she was still very shy about their sex life. 

They had been together for almost a year and he could well understand being… uncomfortable in that area as he was also trying to hold himself back. His Saiyan instincts were always raging to just bend her over and take her hard and fast, purr, growl, and snarl while he pumped into her. He had to keep his tail at bay too, in fear that he would scare her away because she was already skittish and he didn’t want to overwhelm her. And while she was self-assured outside of the bedroom, she still wasn’t confident in her own skin. It was something he had been trying to help her with, and he just ruined all their hard work. His mate was on the other side of the door, feeling humiliated and inadequate, and he only had himself to blame. “Tights, please come out.”

He heard her feet patter against the tile and the door swung open to reveal her in her pajama bottoms and button up top. She didn’t even spare him a glance as she walked past and pulled the sheet up on the bed to crawl under. Raditz watched her with a concerned expression while she turned her back to him and pulled the sheets over her shoulders. He sighed softly in defeat as he ran a hand down his hair, “Tights, talk to me please.”

She stayed silent, refusing to look at him, so he moved toward the bed and slid himself under the sheets. He folded his arms under his head and stared at the cream ceiling, “Tights, I had a lot of fun and you were really cute.” He heard her sniff and he smelled the salt of tears coming from her. He looked over at her in alarm and quickly moved to spoon her, but she pushed her face into the pillows to keep him from looking at her face. “Tights, talk to me.”

“Cute is not sexy,” he heard her say into the pillow. “I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of beautiful women in the universe, who can entice men by merely walking or can capture a man’s attention with only a word. Women, like my sister who can step into a room and everyone will turn their heads...but I’m not like that.”

Raditz froze as he listened to her broken voice, and his chest hurt for his mate. She continued between sobs, “Nothing I ever do is hot or sexy. I’m just  _ cute _ .”

Raditz rubbed his cheek against her hair, “Oh sweetheart, you’re wrong. So very wrong.”

“Just, please leave me alone, Raditz,” she whispered fragily.

He kissed her temple and continued to hold her, cursing himself for being so insensitive to her. While he listened to her sniffle, he saw the spot where her shoulder and neck met - the spot that he had yet to claim. He felt his fangs tingle, eager to sink into her flesh, and his Oozaru raged at him to do it but he quickly turned away to prevent harming and scaring her. Pressing his nose into her hair, he realized that she had already fallen asleep and he willed himself to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tights was bent over her computer as she made her final touches to her writing, most likely tired of sitting in one spot for so long. Raditz grinned to himself as he leaned against the door, enjoying the sight of that perfect bottom in the air and those hips that were just begging for him to grab. He slowly approached her, his hunting instincts coming to the forefront as his steps were silent at his approach, and licked his lips when she pushed her bottom out further, unaware that he was right behind her. He curved himself over her body, just as he took hold of her hips to press her bottom against his arousal straining underneath his jeans, and nuzzled her neck while breathing in her sweet scent. “Are you almost finished? I want my ‘pretty little earthling’,” he growled into her hair. Tights stiffened and stood, putting her computer to sleep before removing his hands._

_“Not today, Raditz, I’m tired,” she said, her tone leaving no room for argument, and moved away from him, leaving the room._

_Raditz frowned as he watched her walk away in the direction of their bedroom. It had been over a week since the night they tried to roleplay had gone south, and Tights refused to talk about it again. She also rebuffed his sexual advances with excuses of being tired or not in the mood. She also stayed to her side of the bed, leaving his side that she usually curled up against cold. He sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to eat any leftovers he could scrounge up before plopping in front of the TV to cool his ardor with reality tv drivel._

_He eventually grew tired and decided to head to bed, placing his plate in the kitchen before making his way there. He stepped into the bedroom and heard the shower running. Steam, and the smell of her vanilla shampoo, wafted from underneath the door. He froze in an instant when another scent invaded his nostrils. Her arousal: Sweet, musky and making his mouth water. Then, he heard her faint, breathy moans. Raditz moved to the door and rested his head against the cold, sweating wood as he listened carefully to his mate on the other side. He put his hand on the doorknob and quietly twisted it before carefully opening the door._

_The steam parted slightly, and he could see her form through the clear glass, resting against the wall away from the showerhead. Her back was arched while she squeezed one of her breasts and Raditz looked over her flushed form to see two of her fingers pumping inside her sex, her legs spread to allow the pressure of the water to hit her clit. Her hips were moving in tandem with her thrusts as she sought release and he couldn’t look away. He had never seen her pleasure herself before but, although he felt himself harden, he knew better than to join her. He stepped away silently, so as to not alert her of his presence. Raditz kept his eyes on her and moved to slowly close the door, only leaving a gap so that he could still watch her. He reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his throbbing cock, grabbing it firmly, and began to stroke himself. He moved with her, imagining it was him filling her instead of her delicate fingers, and watched as she picked up the pace._

_Raditz withheld a groan when he saw her body begin to quiver and she added another finger, pumping harder. Her head tilted back and she called his name softly. The mere sight of her orgasming with his name on her tongue had him spilling into his hand. He studied her for a moment longer while she panted and came down from her high, and a somber expression colored her features. Raditz knew that his presence would not be welcomed as she was having a private moment and gently closed the door with her unaware._

_He closed his eyes. The image of her was burned into his retinas, but he also felt frustration and slight anger at his discovery. Frustration that she would not seek him out and talk to him. But his anger was directed at himself for putting him and her in this position, for not being sensitive to her feelings and not being more open with her. She was not Saiyan, and he didn’t want her to be. Though she could not sense his inner instincts, she was strong and gentle, something he didn’t know he needed until her. But he had not been gentle. She was still hurting and distrustful, and he had no way of knowing how to fix it._

“Fuck!”

Raditz cursed when he slammed against the wall, his cheek throbbing, and he glared at Vegeta who had knocked him out of his thoughts.

Vegeta tilted his head at him, “Perhaps if you weren’t daydreaming, I wouldn’t have dented your face.”

Raditz spat blood onto the floor, “Fuck you, your _highness_.”

“Your moves are reckless and wild. You’re acting more like an animal than a warrior.” Vegeta looked his nose down at him, “You’re useless to me when you’re distracted, get your shit together.”

Raditz scoffed as he stood, “My apologies _Prince_ Vegeta, I thought I was just your punching bag, didn’t realize you actually wanted to socially interact.”

“What’s the matter, _third class_? Is your woman not giving you attention?” Vegeta mocked, waiting for the larger Saiyan to retort a heated response, but then Raditz cursed and he looked away. The silence was deafening and Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose, “What’s wrong with you and your mate?”

Raditz remained silent as he contemplated his next words and he looked up at his prince, “Vegeta, has Bulma…” He bit his tongue and looked away, “Nevermind.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, “Out with it.”

Raditz rubbed a hand down his tired face and sighed heavily, “Has Bulma ever felt… inadequate… when it comes to you?” He looked up to see Vegeta frown and he sighed again, “Forget it.”

Raditz went over to pick up his towel when Vegeta’s voice stopped him. “I let her down… many times.” Raditz turned to see Vegeta looking down at the floor. His face was in its usual scowl, but he could see the regret in his eyes. Vegeta sighed through his nose and continued, “Bulma, since I came to this planet, had always been by my side. But I only used her. Over and over again. I was selfish and I didn’t put her first. When Buu was defeated, I spoke to her about what I had done…. She didn’t even want to look at me.”

Raditz was stunned as he listened to Vegeta continue his story, surprised at the prince’s honesty. Vegeta clenched his arms tighter over his chest, “She had given me a second chance before, and I had destroyed everything we had built together just so I could chase my selfish goals. But even that time spent was purely on my terms. I didn’t want to give more than I was willing to give her. It took me dying to realize how much she meant to me. That she was my mate.” Vegeta closed his eyes, “I had never seen such hurt in her eyes as when I told her the truth. And I had hoped that she would forgive me, yell at me, slap me… but she did none of those things. She only said one thing to me… ‘I was never good enough for you.’ Then, she stayed silent and rejected my touches, my advances... my attempts to reconcile.”

Raditz was floored by the pained expression on Vegeta’s face and swallowed hard, “What did you do?”

Vegeta opened his eyes to look Raditz dead in the eye with a mournful look, “I gave her space and time, even though my instincts raged to be by her side, instincts that I had denied before. I tried to prove my worth to her - that she was not an afterthought, that she was why I am even standing here today. She felt inadequate but, the truth was, I didn’t deserve her. Unfortunately, it took me almost losing her to win her back.”

Raditz looked away, feeling hopeless at the situation, “I don’t want it to ever get that far.”

“Then don’t. I gave Bulma space, and it worked slightly, but I should have tried harder to talk to her. Follow my instincts. I learned from my mistakes and, when it comes to _my_ Bulma, I don’t hesitate to give my all for her anymore. You should do the same for your woman,” Vegeta said solemnly before walking over to the gravity console and grabbing a water bottle to toss at Raditz. “I will only ask this once… what is your concern with your mate?”

Raditz caught it with ease, “Our instincts as Saiyans… I don’t want to frighten her with them.” Raditz looked away in shame, “I haven’t even put my mark on her yet.”

Vegeta’s brows raised a fraction of an inch in surprise, but didn’t comment. “What else?” Vegeta waited patiently.

“She’s… shy in our bed, afraid to tell me her desires and believes I want her to be a different kind of woman, like a…” Raditz paused on sure of what word to use.

“Whore?” Vegeta provided.

Raditz snorted, “Something like that.”

Vegeta nodded, “Women you used to dally with you mean.”

Raditz scowled at that part, unhappy to have that part of his life brought up, “Yeah…”

Vegeta nodded, “Do you want her to be?”

Raditz sputtered, “No! I want her to be her!”

“Then how do you expect her to be open with you if you can’t be open with her,” Vegeta gave him a knowing look.

Raditz clenched his fist, “I just want to claim her, make her my mate the Saiyan way.”

“Then stop whining and do it,” Vegeta said as he turned away.

“I don’t want to hurt her!” Raditz shouted.

Vegeta glanced at him over his shoulder with a disappointed look, “You underestimate your mate.”

Raditz felt like he was hit with a bomb as he watched his prince walk away. He was right. How many times had Tights surprised him with her patience and understanding? He had done many things that made other earthlings gasp in horror, used his tail in public, brought a full boar to her sister’s party, ate raw fish at an aquarium, broke into a fist fight with an earthling who proclaimed himself to be the best fighter on earth. He had done many odd things, but she never scolded, only smiled and gently explained why his actions came off bizarre on earth. Vegeta was right. He had been underestimating her.

“Thank you, Vegeta,” Raditz called after him.

The prince nodded and opened the gravity room door, “Now get the fuck out and if you ever mention this conversation to anyone, I’ll rip out your tongue and feed it to your brother.”

Raditz snorted at the threat, “Who would believe me anyways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for being my beta!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tights blinked at the mannequin dressed in intimate clothing that was all strings with no hint of fabric, and tried to figure out in her mind how exactly one would put such a number on as she felt cold intimidation settle in her chest. Suddenly, she felt her sister grab her shoulders and lead her away, “Oh no, Sis, not that one.” Bulma pulled her away from the window and into the shop. The faint smell of raspberries hit her as she took a step into the room of lilac walls and her eyes went wide at the selection of lace, silks, and colors of lingerie._

_“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Tights bit her lip in aprehension._

_“It’s a great idea,” Bulma said as she tugged on Tights’ arm to a wall with hangers of different black lace numbers. “Just take your time, and breath, Tights.”_

_Tights unconsciously blew out a breath, picked the first item she saw and admired the fine lace yet found it hard to picture the piece of clothing on her body. “Bulma, this is… overwhelming,” she said as her fingers followed the patterns of the fabric._

_“I know this isn’t your scene, so why did you want to come today?” Bulma asked and pulled off a silk, royal blue corset with rhinestones from the rack to study it._

_Tights put the lacy piece back on the rack and let her hand linger on the strap, “I want to be more like you.”_

_Bulma snapped her head at that with furrowed brows, “What?”_

_“Whenever we go somewhere together, men always gawk at you. You’re beautiful, glamourous, sexy… not… cute,” Tights felt tears begin to well up in her eyes._

_“You can’t be serious Tights?” Bulma said as she turned to her sister fully, in disbelief._

_“I came here, because I wanted to feel… sexy for once,” Tights replied softly._

_“Tights, I’m not sure what brought this on, but you have no idea how beautiful you are,” Bulma told her sincerely._

_“You’re my sister, of course you would say that,” Tights stated as she refused to meet her sister’s gaze._

_“Tights, I worked hard to try and be all those things you called me, and I did it because I looked up to you,” Bulma confessed._

_Tights glanced up at her sister who looked at her in awe, “What?”_

_“Watching you when I was a child, I always wanted to be like you. I used to watch you at our parents’ parties and you were so beautiful and natural that men talked to you easily.” Bulma blew out a breath, “No one ever wanted to talk to a girl who knew how to build machines, shoot guns, and liked to talk. I was a tomboy, and I wanted to talk about engineering with cute boys. But, they never liked that. I wasn’t like you. So… I changed.”_

_Tights looked at her sister who looked frustrated, “Bulma…”_

_“I always liked fashion, but I wasn’t girly; so... I made myself that way. Sure I was flirty, but I had to learn how to say the right things to get boys to notice me. I basically degraded myself to be a dumb blonde,” Bulma said the last part quietly. “Even Yamcha fell for it… when I tried to be_ me _, he always seemed… scared.”_

_“What about Vegeta?” Tights asked carefully._

_Bulma smiled softly and glanced at her sister with a twinkle in her eye, “He hated the false me.”_

_Tights blinked, “What do you mean?”_

_Bulma laughed, “When I tried to play that airhead… it pissed him off. He told me that there was no way that a woman who could build a spaceship and risk her life to go into the unknown to save her friends, could be such an empty headed fool.” Bulma grinned at a memory that Tights couldn’t see, “Those were his exact words.”_

_“Bulma, did you ever feel that you weren’t… good enough for him?” Tights swallowed hard at her words and she saw a sadness envelop her sister._

_“Many times…” Bulma blew out a breath, “There was a time that I thought I finally had enough. Vegeta had been the only man to see me for who I was, but he didn’t really want me. If I couldn’t be enough for him, then I didn’t want him either. I didn’t want anyone.”_

_Tights felt her chest hurt for her sister, “How did you…”_

_Bulma smiled with mirth, “I slapped a god.”_

_Tights blinked, “What?”_

_“I don’t think I ever told you that story. Maybe I’ll tell you at lunch,” Bulma laughed as she pulled out panties that made Tights’ eyes bulge. “Vegeta changed, and now he gives his all to me… and to Trunks now. Even when we fight, he refuses to even let either one of us sleep alone.”_

_Bulma smiled softly, “Tights, you have no idea how beautiful and sexy you are. I have seen the way Raditz looks at you, and I don’t think ‘cute’ has ever crossed his mind.”_

_Tights blinked, “But I didn’t even bring him up.”_

_Bulma chuckled, “I know, and I know that he would do anything for you.”_

_Tights glanced back the piece she had been eyeing, “Bulma… I feel like he’s holding back.”_

_“How so?” Bulma said as she matched the panties with the corset in her hands._

_“Sometimes I see this… wild look in his eyes, like that look before battle when he looks at me. I get excited but then it’s like he snaps out of it and he’s… gentle… too gentle,” Tights explained softly._

_“Does he like to growl or purr when you guys have sex?” Bulma asked as she turned to a nearby mirror to hold the clothing against her body._

_Tights blushed, but looked at her sister with large eyes, “What?”_

_“Vegeta growls a lot when we have sex. It’s a Saiyan thing, I guess. It startled me at first, but once I realized it just meant that he was super into fucking me, I found it was sexy,” Bulma remarked without a shame, and woman walking by glanced at her with alarm but kept moving as she clutched her pearls in shock. “And sometimes when he gets super aggressive and possessive, he’ll bite down on his mark on my neck. It’s pretty fucking hot.”_

_Tights furrowed her brows, “His mark?”_

_Bulma turned to her sister and put aside the clothes in her hand to untie the scarf around her neck, “Vegeta did this before we even had Trunks, but he never explained what it meant until much later.” Bulma slipped off her scarf to reveal a large, red hickey at the nook of her neck, “One day he bit me while we were having sex. I didn’t know what had gotten into him. I later found out it was because he could smell that I was ovulating, but he was super intense and then... just when we both orgasmed… he bit me.”_

_Tights looked at the mark curiously, “What did you do?”_

_“I bit the asshole back,” Bulma laughed._

_“Did it hurt?” Tights said as she traced the mark._

_“A little, I was in the moment when it happened,” Bulma replied as Tights pulled away. “And he had that wild look in his eye the whole time.”_

_Tights’ eyes met Bulma’s with surprise, “What?”_

_“Vegeta told me that his instincts had kicked in, something about his inner Oozaru wanting to make me his, so he did it the way his people had always done, He bit me to make me his and, when I reciprocated, we created a bond. A ‘mating bond’, he calls it,” Bulma tied the scarf around her neck again and her face turned downcast. “He stayed away from me after that. I think he was scared of our bond, and he didn’t want to accept it.”_

_“Bulma…” Tights reached out to hold her hand._

_Bulma looked up at her and smiled, “I’m fine Tights. Like I said before, he’s changed.” She then looked at her seriously, “I have a feeling, Tights, that maybe Raditz is holding back his animal instincts.”_

_“Oh…” Tights blinked. “How can I get him to… release it?”_

_Bulma smirked wickedly, “Put one of these on and tell him what you want.”_

_Tights scoffed and turned back to the rack of intimates, “It can’t be that easy.”_

_“Oh, trust me, it is. Seriously Tights, don’t be afraid to tell him what you want. You have to be a bit blunt with Saiyans,” Bulma encouraged as she picked out another corset to inspect._

_Tights nodded and reached for the lingerie that had been calling to her, “Animal instincts, here I come.”_

Tights replayed the conversation she had with Bulma as she bit her lip in uncertainty, glancing into her bathroom mirror to inspect the lingerie she had bought that was now on her body. Only the cups of her bra had lace that hugged her skin and pushed up her modest breasts. Black strings criss-cross her chest and over to her back and her eyes wandered to the panties, where again the only lace on the garment was hiding just her sex, as strings held it together. She turned in the mirror, where her full bottom was exposed by the thong and thought about her sister’s words, how she admired her for being her. She turned back and cupped her breasts, and tried to find the positives of her body. She had to admit that though they were small, they were perky and as she glided her hand down her form, she noticed that her waist was small and her belly toned from her efforts to jog every morning. Her hands found her hips. Hips that always seemed to be the first thing Raditz always wanted to grab.

_“Men like something to hold to, Tights. And your hips are definitely more than a handful.”_

Tights smiled at her sister’s voice in her head and she did have to admit that she did have very nice hips. Tights let her hands slide down to her thighs and let her fingertips trail back up, along her thighs, mound, hips, stomach, and breasts. She moaned softly when she gave them a squeeze, feeling powerful and… _sexy_ in her new number.

She gasped when she heard a rap at the door.

“Tights… can we talk?”

It was Raditz. She scrambled to grab her silk, black robe, “Yeah, just give me second!” She tied on the robe quickly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked into the mirror, finding her face bare and she popped open the drawer by the sink to grab her mascara and eyeliner. She needed time to find the courage to face Raditz, and carefully painted the cat-eye over her top lid. She shook her mascara before applying it to her lashes and fanned when she was finished to dry them quicker. She found her red lipstick and wanting to be bold, artfully smeared it on her heart-shaped lips. She slipped her fingers into her shoulder length hair to tousle it, trying to create that bedroom look and, when she finished, she took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with the results, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Now or never.”

She opened the door to slip out and carefully closed it behind her. She leaned her back against it and slowly brought her gaze to a freshly showered Raditz who was sitting on the bed with his arms resting on his knees, wearing only black sweatpants. He looked up with a resolve in his eyes that had her pressing herself closer to the door and she saw his nose flare for a moment then a frown graced his handsome features. “Tights, I can’t do this anymore.”

Tights felt like she was hit by a brick and her heart stopped, “What?”

Raditz dropped his gaze to the floor and huffed out a breath, “Tights, we Saiyans have… instincts that guide us… for battle, survival… mating.” Tights brows pulled together as she listened to him speak. “When we find our mate, we have this… urge to claim them, body and soul.”

Raditz looked up at her with a heated gaze that took her breath away, “An urge that I’ve been holding back from you.”

Tights’ heart began to pound at his words and her worries slowly dissolved, “You’re saying I’m your mate?”

Raditz nodded once, “Yes.”

Tights took a step toward him, “How long have you known?”

“The day we met,” he replied in a low whisper.

She took another step, “Why haven’t you claimed me?”

“I didn’t want to scare you.”

Tights saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew what she had to do. She walked toward him slowly, allowing her hips to shift naturally with her gait and leisurely untied her robe. “Raditz, I want you to show me,” she stopped in front of him and took hold of the edges of her robe. “Show me how you want to claim me.”

She peeled back her robe and watched as Raditz eyes grew large at the sight of her body in her new lingerie as her robe slipped off her shoulders to flutter to the ground. His surprise was slowly replaced with that wild look she had only previously gotten a glimpse of when his eyes took in every detail of her body. She heard a purr rise from his chest, but he quickly caught himself and stopped. “No, Raditz,” she said as she put her hands on his massive chest and slid them up to his shoulder before straddling his lap. “Show me… show me everything.”

She pressed her breasts into him and then felt the vibrations coming from his chest as a low rumble emanated from his throat. His gaze was sharp and intense as she brought her face closer to his, her lips almost brushing against his, “That’s it Raditz… show me who you are.”

Raditz growled, taking a fistful of her hair to hold her in place and brought his mouth over hers forcefully. She gasped, but wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer and gave a soft moan when his tongue swiped the seam of her lips aggressively. She parted her lips and mewled in surprise when his tongue swept inside to take control of hers, stroking it feverently. She felt his arousal press into her mound and something furry wrapped around her thigh, but she didn’t break their kiss as she brought a hand down to touch the foreign object. Tights was surprised to find that it was his tail and realized that he had never done that before. She would alway see it flicking behind him when they were in the throes of lovemaking, but he had never brought it into play and she knew that this was one more thing he was holding back.

Tights hummed into his mouth to show her approval and he purred louder in response. She smiled around his mouth and used her hand to stroke the fur of his tail, using her fingernails to scratch the sensitive skin beneath, and she felt him shiver against her. He took hold of her one of her buttcheeks, massaging her flesh and pressed her more firmly against his hardened arousal. She felt the lace of her thong grow damp not only from her own arousal but his as well.

With difficulty, she managed to extricate her mouth from his and Raditz chuffed in disapproval but soon found her neck, trailing his tongue along the cord while nibbling on her skin. She moaned when he found that spot where her neck met her shoulders and lapped it with a languished stroke over and over. The same spot where her sister had her husband’s mark and Tights tilted her head back to give him better access, silently granting him permission to claim her and he growled, his teeth skimming across her skin while his hips moved more firmly against hers. “Raditz, I want to taste you,” she said, suddenly remembering to use her words, as she felt the clothing between them become wetter.

A fierce growl was his only reply to her statement, and her world suddenly shifted. She blinked to find herself lying on top of Raditz with her face hovering over his well defined abs and she saw his sweatpants tent from his straining member. She squeaked in surprise, feeling his coarse tongue swipe her from her clit to her opening and she looked over her shoulder to see that Raditz had moved side the string of her thong to bury his face between the cleft of her bottom. He held her flesh apart to rake his tongue along her sex and his tail wrapped around her waist to hold her firmly in place against his hard body. Tights gave a small cry as she turned back to his cock, and pulled the band of his sweatpants away to free it, trying to concentrate while he slowly lapped her opening over and over again, tracing her inner lips. She gripped his thighs, digging her nails into his skin and tentatively licked the tip of his leaking cock. He gave a low groan, sending a small vibration against her clit and she moaned as she sealed her lips around the broad head of his thick arousal. She slightly hummed in bliss at her first taste of salty spend and sucked him tersely for more, moaning and jerking her hips against his face as his tongue penetrated her slick opening.

She inched her mouth down his length, going as far as comfortable and let her lips and tongue glide along his cock up and down slowly. She whined around him when his thick tongue pumped into dewy depths vigorously and she felt inner walls begin to quiver. She exhaled heavily through her nose and made muffled sharp cries as she sucked him into her mouth harder, milking him for more of his essence. Raditz growled harshly, his invading tongue sent extra sensations up into her womb and she quickly popped off his cock to deliver a hoarse shout, while losing control of her body. She pressed her mound into his face, her thighs trembling around his cheeks and she felt her juices gush out, something she had not done before. She panted, nuzzling her face into Raditz hip and felt him lap at her opening and thighs with greedy strokes of his tongue, snarling in approval.

“Raditz, I want you to finish inside me,” she puffed against his skin, eyeing his angry cock.

She jumped in surprise when she felt him take a mouthful of her bottom, his teeth scraping across her skin before soothing it with his tongue and she was suddenly shifted again. She found herself sitting astride his lap, facing him and could see the unrestrained hunger in his eyes. Her heart galloped in her chest at the sight of him and she broke his gaze when she felt his tail wrap around her waist to move her sensitive mound along his cock that lied heavily against his stomach. His hands gripped her hips and he growled with delight, moving her faster against him. Tights clasped his tail and took hold of the tip that had snaked up her belly between her breasts. She stroked his fur, and his chest rumbled harder from her touch. From his reaction, Tights realized that his tail was more sensitive when he was aroused, and seemed important for him to use it to touch her in some way. Another part of his animal instincts.

Tights adjusted herself to get better leverage and rocked herself on him, “Raditz, bring him out. Your Oozaru. That part of you that wants to mark me.” Tights met his wild gaze, bringing the tip of his tail to her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucked it like she had done with his cock. Raditz suddenly bucked against, snarling savagely, and she smiled wickedly while moaning deeply around his tail to reciprocate to him audibly. She slipped his tail out of her mouth and gave it a long swipe of her tongue, “Claim me, Raditz.”

Tights watched as Raditz slowly lifted himself up, a low purr in his throat, and he slipped his tail away from her grasp. She had a sudden urge to run, to let him lead chase and she reflexively made a move to get off his lap but was suddenly pinned down against the bed with her hands held above her head in one of his large hands. As his tail gripped her thigh to spread her legs wider apart, Raditz never broke eye contact. He took hold of the front of her thong and there was a loud tear. Tights felt her womb clench in anticipation when he threw the scrap of cloth she once wore over his shoulder. Her chest heaved heavily, her heart skittering like a rabbit as she felt the blunt tip of his cock press against her folds and he gripped her hip firmly, pressing himself into her wet sex. She moaned, lifting her hips to take more of his hot, thick girth and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Raditz…” She whispered hoarsely. 

A pleased growl reverberated in Raditz’s throat, pushing into her inch by inch until he was nearly seated inside her and Tights whimpered softly, writhing on his throbbing cock. He brought his hips back to snap back against hers almost violently and she cried out, her back arching. “My Tights,” he said with dark possessiveness that sent an electric tingle up her body before thrusting into her again with a powerful blow. She helpless to his assault, his cock pistoning brutally inside her faster and faster and she reveled in it, allowing herself to loudly vocalize how much she delighted in what he was doing to her. His heavy balls slapped against her bottom, the sound so vulgar in her ears that it made her shudder, adding to the sensation of him taking her hard and fast without inhibition, tossing away any doubt in her mind that he didn’t desire her. He suddenly reached down and with his teeth, he snapped off the front of her bra, freeing her breasts and he licked his lips in admiration before taking one of her fleshy globes into his mouth to suckle her with hard tugs.

Tights tightened her trembling legs around him, feeling her womb build up with pressure and she knew she was close. He must have known too, because he popped off her breast and nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head back for him and he licked the area that was meant to bear his brand with his coarse tongue. She felt the coarse hair of his tail brush across her clit and press down against, rubbing her furiously. Her mind went blank. She threw her head back and screamed into the air as she was suddenly filled with electric warmth, her vaginal wall clenching and fluttering around Raditz’s cock. He snarled into her skin before sinking his teeth in her neck, breaking skin and her breath caught in surprise as she felt another wave of heat hit her and he slammed home into her one more time, releasing his hold on her to roar hoarsely. Tights saw his exposed neck in front of her, and without thought she moved to take a hold of him with her teeth, using all her might to pierce his skin. The coppery taste of blood hit her tongue, and she knew she had been successful and pulled away to see a small bruise mark on his neck.

Raditz pulled back in surprise and brought his fingers to the spot to bring them back with a bit of blood. He lifted his gaze to hers and then grinned like a child as he gathered into his arms and rolled them onto his back with her spread across his front. He nuzzled his new mark, “My mate.”

Tights smiled as she could hear the happiness in his voice and she held him tight, “My Raditz.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is only one more! It's going to be vegebul! 😏
> 
> Let me know what you think! 😘


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, steam clung to him as he wrapped a towel around his waist and he looked up when he saw movement on the bed. He stopped dead in his tracks. Bulma was perched on the edge, leaning back with her legs crossed and wearing a silk, royal blue corset with visible black boning and black lace edging that cinched in her already tiny waist, while also pushing up her large breasts, almost spilling over the top. Thigh high black stockings encased her shapely legs that were held by garters and she sported blue lace panties. Her blue eyes were accentuated with shadowy makeup, her pouty lips ruby red, and her sky blue locks expertly tossed. She grinned like a cat that got the cream and uncrossed her legs elegantly to stand on ridiculous high heels, swaying her hips hypnotically as she made her way toward him. Vegeta’s mouth went dry when he saw that the crotch of her panties were entirely gone and instead, a string of black pearls decorated her sex, nestled between her vaginal lips. 

He held himself still when she wrapped her arms around his neck, towering over him slightly and pressed her breasts into his chest. She grinned at him wickedly, “Hello, Prince Vegeta.”

Vegeta swallowed hard and managed to remove his tongue from the roof of his mouth, “Bulma, what are you…”

“I was sent for your pleasure,  _ Prince  _ Vegeta,” Bulma hummed as she rubbed herself against his chest.

“What are you going on about?” Vegeta said as he took hold of her hips in his hands.

She pouted, “Is this slave not good enough for you, your highness?”

He snorted at her words, realizing well what she intending, “Usually a slave wouldn’t be so eager to be a mere sex toy for a prince.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, “But maybe if I do a good job pleasing him, he might reward me.”

He smirked as his hands glided down her back until he reached her bottom and grabbed her firmly to rub his already hardened cock against her mound. “If you do as your prince asks, and satisfy me, I may be inclined to make you my concubine.”

She pursed her lips, “Only a concubine? What if I want to be queen?”

He chuckled darkly, “What an ambitious slave.” He massaged her soft flesh, “Give me an heir, and I’ll consider it.”

She hummed as she reached for his lips, “I’m sure that can be arranged.” She softly brushed her lips against his and when he moved in for another kiss, she pulled back with a seductive grin, “What do you want, my prince?”

“You’ll know soon enough,” he growled and took hold of her short hair at her nape and smashed their lips together. She giggled into his mouth but then sighed happily as he hungrily kneaded her lips. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to sweep in and possess hers in a heated dance, twirling them together in a way that spoke of what was to come. Bulma slipped a hand into his mane to bring herself as close as possible to him and he carefully pulled his lips away to stare into her lustful gaze before nuzzling her jaw, breathing her scent in deeply. She moaned when he brushed his lips on that sensitive spot he knew how to manipulate well, licking and sucking that area leisurely to leave a mark before he massaged the skin of her throat with his pillow lips, twirling his tongue along his path.

He reached the spot where her throat and her shoulder met, and she gave a breathy cry when he scraped his teeth over his mate mark. He pulled away and a low rumble vibrated from his chest when his attention focused on her breasts, pulling her head back to expose her skin. He licked his lips before laving at the crevice between her breasts and suckling on mouthfuls of her flesh, making her moan and rub her mound against him. He traced the edges of the corset with his tongue, savoring her taste and then nuzzled his face between her breasts. “Get on your knees,” he ordered darkly.

She looked at him mischievously as she hummed in approval and slowly dropped to her knees before him after he released her. “And what exactly does my prince want me to do down here?” She asked, placing her hands on his chest while he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Suck my cock… slave,” Vegeta felt the tips of his ears turn pink, but he kept his expression cold to keep in character with her story.

She licked her red lips, “Yes, my prince.” Her hands trailed down to his hips and she moved forward to kiss his muscular belly, making sucking noises as she left open hot kisses. She moaned, trailing her lips down his abs and licking his skin until she reached the towel that blocked her path. She took hold of it and peeled it away from his body, tossing it aside. She smiled like a greedy child and lapped at the edge of the deep V that led to his stiff member. Her eyes turned to his cock, veiny and thick, and she made a noise in appreciation, “Prince Vegeta, you’re spoiling your slave.”

“You talk too much for a slave. Open your mouth and start sucking… whore,” Vegeta almost stuttered the last part.

“So mean, my prince,” she pouted, yet looking anything but offended with that lascivious twinkle in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to give his bulbous tip a tentative lick before lapping him from the base to the head of his cock. Vegeta held back a groan from the feel of her soft, warm, wet mouth as he looked into her big ocean blue eyes that smiled up at him while she licked him again. Her pouty lips wrapped around the crown of his member and moaned, hollowing out her cheeks to suck him with hard tugs, her tongue swirling along the slit where precum was beginning to spill. She grabbed his hips firmly as she slowly slipped her mouth down his length, taking him in further and further and then pulled back, bringing one of her hands over to massage his balls while working his tip again. Vegeta’s chest rose and fell heavily while he watched as she opened her mouth to lick off his slit and came away with a trail of precum on the tip of her tongue. She giggled and put her lips around the crown of his cock again, humming in delight while she milked him with her mouth with slurping sounds.

“I think you can take more, slave,” Vegeta gripped her locks and forced her mouth down his length, hitting the back of her throat. She made a muffle moan in surprise, and choked for a moment, but her eyes approved of his roughness. She relaxed her throat to take in more as he thrusted into her mouth a few times and then pulled her head back. “I think you’ve had enough fun, whore,” he rumbled low and pulled her up by her waist to only toss her on the bed.

She squeaked in surprise when she bounced on the bed, but then her thighs were pushed apart and she felt Vegeta’s rough tongue trail across the black beads along her sex. He moved his mouth to tease her the skin of her inner thighs, leisurely licking and suckling her skin to leave his marks there before moving aside the string of beads and languishly bringing the flat of his tongue across her opening. She whimpered and arched her back, clawing at the sheets when he rolled her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Vegeta…” she choked out, pushing her mound closer to his mouth and he smirked into her sex. He swathed her blood filled bud with his lips, tugging vigorously while swiveling his tongue and gripped her thighs tight to hold her open to his attack.

Her juices coated his chin and he pulled away, causing her to mewl in disappointment. He dragged his tongue across her opening to paint his tongue with her fluids. He purred at her scent and nuzzled her sex, “I think my new, vulgar, concubine is ready for my seed.”

He stood and gripped her small waist to drag her to the end of the bed, placing her feet on his shoulder. He took hold of his cock, smearing her fluids around her puffy lips with his tip and she panted in anticipation. “Fuck me, Prince Vegeta,” she begged, her blue eyes hooded with lust.

“I will,” he growled as he lined himself up with her opening and thrusted into her one fluid motion. Bulma cried out sharply, but she wasn’t given any reprieve as he snapped his hips with slow, hard pumps. His chest rumbled in approval when her breasts spilled out of her corset from his powerful blows, her nipples pink and pebbled, and he moved his arms to hook under her knees to take hold of her waist. He lifted her up, forcing her to grip his shoulders and bounced her on his cock. She moaned and whimpered with each potent plunge. Her large breasts jiggled in his face and he growled as he took one into his mouth to suckle her voraciously.

“Vegeta!” She screamed when he moved faster. Her clit rubbed against the hard muscles of his lower abdomen and her legs began to quiver and twitch while she released a low wail. Her juices gushed out to drench his abs and cock and she trembled at the intensity of her release.

Vegeta suddenly stopped his thrusts and popped his mouth off her breasts. “What selfish concubine, cumming before her prince. I guess now I can use you as I please.”

He moved to the bed and dropped her onto it before gripping her hips to turn her over. She was still writhing from her first orgasm and felt her legs get forcefully pushed apart. Vegeta’s heavy body soon covered hers and then he was inside her again with a powerful blow. She groaned into the sheets, but then her head was lifted up by Vegeta’s hand on her neck and he held her in place as he jackhammered into her without mercy, sliding his hand around her belly to take hold of the string of pearls to rub them hard against her sensitive clit. “Vegeta! I can’t!”

“Too bad,” he snarled against her throat and sunk his teeth into his mate mark as though to make her comply. The pressure built up fast and hard when he moved the beads rapidly on her clit, and her sex clenched around Vegeta’s cock, her womb exploding into heated sparks. “Fuck!” Vegeta growled when he felt her muscles grip and twitch around him for a second time, but this time his balls clenched and he plunged into her violently one last time as his semen burst against her vaginal walls. He panted with Bulma as he went limp against her, listening to her heartbeat through her back and dragged his tongue along the beads of sweat that rolled across her skin.

“I guess that makes me Queen now,” Bulma cooed against the sheets.

Vegeta snorted, “I said I need an heir first.” He spanked her bottom and continued to lavish attention onto her skin.

“I can’t believe you’ve forgotten me already, Prince Vegeta. I gave you an heir all those years ago, after you fucked me against the palace walls,” she sighed as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

Vegeta scoffed in amusement, “Bulma, your stories get more outlandish each time.”

She chuckled, “But you can’t deny you had fun.”

“It was certainly… intriguing,” he confessed into her skin and felt the fabric of her corset against his chin. He frowned at the fabric blocking his touch and took hold of it to rip down the center.

“Vegeta, I liked that one,” she whined softly.

“Get another,” he said darkly, nuzzling her back and taking lungfuls of her sweet scent. He suddenly froze when he felt an unfamiliar energy and he slowly sat up on his knees, then carefully flipped Bulma on her back. “Bulma…”

She looked at him with a beautiful smile, “Yes, Vegeta?”

“I don’t think anyone can usurp your right to be my queen now,” he stated with a serious expression.

She laughed, “Well of course not. I have Trunks, and I would blow anyone out of the galaxy if they tried.”

Vegeta smirked slightly at her aggressive words, but he quickly put back his inscrutable expression and placed his hand on her flat belly, “We’re having another child.”

Bulma looked at him for a moment, taking in his words before her smile slipped away and she smacked his arm, “What did you do!?”

He sputtered incredulously, “Me?! I’m not the one to instigate this little play!”

“I can’t be pregnant!” She protested when she moved to sit up.

“Well, you are! Now quit whining!” Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Vegeta, we can’t have another child!” She spoke with fear in her eyes.

Vegeta’s features softened and he moved to take her face in his hands delicately, “Why not Bulma?”

“I don’t think you… we… can handle another child,” she said softly.

Vegeta understood her reluctance all too well when he heard her misspeak. He wasn’t offended. He had never given her any reason to believe that he would want another child given their history and she probably didn’t think he would stick around while their child grew in her belly like last time. But he wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted this chance to be a better father. “Bulma, I’m going to be right here.”

Her eyes watered, “Vegeta… I won’t be able to take it if you decide to go trapezing out in the universe to train…”

“I’m not going anywhere. My training with Whis can wait. You are too important,” he interrupted as he placed his forehead against hers.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she whispered softly.

“My queen always comes first,” he brought his lips against her to kiss her tenderly, pouring his love for her that he had always been unwilling to say out loud. He felt her tears brush his thumbs and he wiped them away, promising her with his kiss that she was his world. He gently pulled his lips away and smiled softly, “And this wasn’t my fault.”

She huffed at his words and smack his hands away to get out of his hold, getting off the bed to make her way to the bathroom. “Jerk! And I supposed it was mine?”

Vegeta smirked as he got up to follow her, “You said you were on birth control.”

Bulma halted in her tracks, “Shit!”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed his mate mark, “What?”

“I was supposed to retake the shot a long time ago! With everything we’ve been dealing with I kept forgetting,” Bulma said, running her hand down her short locks.

He hummed uninterested and swept her up in his arms, “Doesn’t matter. Let’s take a bath.”

“At least listen to me, jerk!” She pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and kissed her temple, “I have plenty of time to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the last chapter, all vegebul! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to my beta rogue_1102 and also to my good friend Areo_ian for all your help with this story! ❤️❤️❤️ Please let me know what you think! 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
